


Never Alone

by Shipmaster777



Category: Gotham (TV), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipmaster777/pseuds/Shipmaster777
Summary: With the Titans spread all across the world a mysterious threat rises in Jump City with a mysterious message for the world, can the remaining Titans fight of the threat, or will they learn the dark secret that some members of the league have kept from them. and what will happen to the the titans who have left the tower, on their own missions, will they learn to survive with out a team?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Kyle Rayner & Donna Troy, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DC comics or any of the characters.**

**———————————————————**

Damien arrived back at Titans Tower late after an eventful mission with Dick, he opened his door aware of the sleeping girl on his bed, he quietly snuck into bed, trying not wake her. He noticed Titus laying at the bottom of bed at her feet. The dog woke up alert and looked at the boy sneaking into his own bedroom, the dog went back to sleep after glancing at the girl.

When Damien quietly took of his armour and crawled into bed he was altered by a voice.

“Oh you’re back!” The voice says groggily, Damien sighed knowing he’d been caught.

“I’m sorry Rachel, Dick needed me out there, two-face decided Gotham wasn’t fun anymore and aimed for a bank a few cities out, me and Dick were closer then father.” Damien tried explaining.

“You ditched me on date night! Normally I’m fine with your spontaneous nights out but on date night! It’s one night every two or three weeks! You couldn’t just trust Dick to do it alone!” Rachel replied clearly upset.

“C’mon Rachel, it was Two-face, he’s a major threat, and my fathers issues, Dick couldn’t take them alone, and I couldn’t risk him dying so close to his wedding.” He explained trying to tell her his side.

Rachel sighed clearly still upset, but understood. She nodded and turned back on to face the door turning her back on Damien.

“I’m sorry Rachel, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I’ll take you to the best place I know in this city, I promise.” Damien promised, Rachel turned back to face him, after a few seconds she smiled a little.

“Fine, but if you stand me up again, I swear to god you’ll join my father in this stupid rock!” She jokingly threatened. Damien put up his arms in mock surrender.

After a little laugh Rachel rolled her eyes and cuddled up to the young Robin, he wraps his arms around her waste gently kissing the side of her neck she moaned softly and laid down in bed trying to fall asleep again. She had her back to Damien again though her legs was tangled with his, his arms wrapped around her was it making it’s way up to just under her chest.

Sleep thankfully found the two teens quickly.

**—————————————————**

Unfortunately for Dick he had the same look trying to sneak back in to his apartment as well. He was currently trying to sneak into his bedroom through the window, he was quite surprised to see the bed empty.

“Myself and Rachel are going to kill the both of you!” He heard a voice yell from the kitchen. He sighed and left his bedroom, he was met with Kori’s glare coming from the kitchen she was holding a cup of tea in her hands the steam was fresh so she just made it.

“Sorry, Two-face was robbing a ban-“

His reasoning was interrupted by Kori raising her hand.

“We both promised each other, didn’t we?” She asked. Dick opened his mouth to answer but chose against it and just nodded his head.

“We promised we wouldn’t put our suits and masks back on till after our honey moon, which from my math is still a few months from now.” Kori said oddly calm.

Dick very frightened just nodded agreeing with her.

“So, where were you?” She asked again.

“Two-face tried to rob a bank, Bruce wanted me and Damien to stop him… I’m sorry I broke the promise.” Dick apologised.

“And tomorrow when we go to the tower you’ll apologise to Rachel for making Damien stand her up.” Kori ordered. Dick nodded trying to keep her calm, or calm her down, he still couldn’t tell her mood.

“Good! Now lets go to bed.” Kori said pouring her now half cup a tea down the sink.

“I’m aloud to sleep on the bed, your favourite punishment is making me sleep on the couch.” Dick asked slightly confused.

“Yes, but I bought some lacy underwear today, in Knight Wing colours.” Kori said, smiling.

“Oh! Ok then your in a good mood.” Dick said smiling grabbing his Fiance’s waist. She narrowed her eyes and pulled his arms of her waist.

“No, I’m going to be wearing that, you will not touch me for the rest of the night.” She said and walked into the room shaking her ass a little as she entered the room to get changed.

Dick sighed preparing himself for this torture.

**———————————————————————————**

Jaime and Gar, woke up in the morning, they left their respective tents and checked outside. When they saw it was clear they got out and pulled the food bag down from the top of the tree down.

To explain.

Four weeks ago Garfield received a message, he was driving himself and Jaime to a cafe, when his radio went mad. The static was so loud it actually hurt their ears, Gar was forced to pull up and park to make sure he didn’t crash.

The static made no sense but through the static a singular beat was played in specific patterns. like tapping fingers but different beats every time. When the static ended Gar and Jaime looked at each other in shock.

Thankfully the Bug recorded the whole thing, when Jaime got the bug to play it, the static was lowered making the beating sounds more clear.

“Thats Morse.” Jaime said, he played it again but this time lowered it even further. they decided to leave until they could get back to the tower. They instantly turned around and made their way to Titans Tower.

When they got back Jaime plugged in to the central screen. They managed to get the rest of the team there to listen. This time Jaime managed to draw up a simulation, writing the morse code down. The screen showed a bunch of dots and dashes.

**_…. . .-.. .--. -….- --. .- .-. ..-. .. . .-.. -.. -….- -.-. .- .-- - .. …- . -….- -. . . -..…. . .-.. .-.. .--._ **

When it was displayed, they Titans examined it.

“My Morse is a little shoddy so give me a minute to translate.” Jaime said examining it.

“Help- Garfield- Captive- Need Help.” Damien had quickly translated.

The room was silent. No one dared say anything. The person asked for Beast Boys help. Garfield looked scared more then anything.

“Do we have co-ordinates?” Garfield asked Jaime.

“The bug scanned the message interference coming from somewhere in the the Amazon, I mean the jungle when I say that, not the city with only women.”Jaime said

“That’s Themyscira bug boy, not the Amazon.” Donna corrected.

“Anybody have any information that may involve the Amazon?” Dick asked.

Everyone was quite.

“I have a slight idea, but it’s more of coincidence then reason.” Damien said. When he realised the team was waiting for him to elaborate he continued.

“A few weeks before grandfather died he sent a few members to the Amazon, they were meant to bring him a sample of something but none of them came back. So he gave up instead of risking more of his followers.” Damien explained.

“Do you know what it was?” Kori asked. Damien shook his head.

“No, he never told me or even my mother, only the group who went missing knew what they were looking for.” Damien said.

“So if I go then there’s a chance I’ll bump into the League of Assassins.” Gar said more of statement then a question though Damien nodded his head in confirmation.

“Woah woah, what do you mean you? I’m going with!” Jaime demanded. Gar smiled at his friend and thanked him for helping.

“Jaime, are you sure? You did just take time off from Titan work, said you had something important to do for the next few months.” Kori reminded.

“I know Kori, but… this is important.” Jaime said determined to help his friend.

So off they went, Damien wanted to join them but Kori couldn’t risk sending off to many people sense all of the Titans are going to be busy these next few weeks.

And this is why Gar and Jaime are now camping somewhere in the Amazonian Rainforest. They arrived a few days ago and have explored for a good few days with no leads, but this was important to Gar, and the curiosity of who it is was killing him.

Phones were useless but they had the best Wayne tech communicators ever.

Gar just finished giving Dick the morning update, they had breakfast and decided to warm up before they flew above this Side off the forest. While Gar was gone Jaime pulled out his communicator. He dialled her number and waited.

Eventually she picked up.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey, how are you?” Jaime asked. She looked well but Jaime knew better.

“I’m good, woke up early this morning to puke my guts out but other then that I’m good.” Traci replied.

“Good, I hate being so far away right now.” Jaime said.

“You know Gar would understand, right?” Traci asked.

“Of course he would, it’s just… he needs me. Gar was never the same after Terra, now he’s found someone who needs him, this could be his saving grace or…”

“Or a trap.” Traci finished.

“They won’t be expecting him bringing backup and the bug is the best at detecting Danger.” Jaime explained.

“Just remember, I’ll be here when you get back, we’ll be here when you get back.” She said, as she lay her hand on her stomach. Jaime smiled.

Sadly he was interrupted by Gar calling him.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I love you Traci.”

“I love you to Jaime, hurry home.”

And with that the comms cut out, Jaime took a second to breath and stood up, Gar was getting ready to move out.

“You want me to carry the food or you?” Gar asked. Stretching his arms.

“I can hold it longer then you, so I will.” Jaime said and armoured up a pincer from the suit grabbed the bag and tied it to his side.

Gar nodded and turned into an eagle and Jaime activated his boosters and wings. They both took off looking for this person who needs help.

**—————————————————————————**

Connor was currently in metropolis with the Clark in the hall of justice, a few hours ago an escape pod crashed into the Pacific Ocean and out of it came a girl with blond hair in a white flight suit, she had his father symbol on her chest, and the escape pod looked just like the one his father arrived into earth in.

“Is she awake yet?” Connor asked Clark as he walked out of a room in the league’s med bay.

“No, Connor, but she does bare the House of El symbol on her clothes, I do believe she is Kryptonian, but all that means is she needs to be watched, I’ve seen what bad Kryptonian's can do.”

“But she has your symbol!” Connor argued.

“So did Zod, and how did that turn out?” Clark asked.

Connor was hazy Zod was before his time and he didn’t exactly study Supermans victory. Dick said it wasn’t a good idea to read feats if he would just hold a standard of what he should be.

“It went bad.” Connor guessed.

“Understantment. It didn’t just go bad, it went nuclear.” A voice said coming through. Connor turned to see a green guy floating into the hallway.

“John, it’s good to see you again.” Clark said. Holding out his hand.

The one known as John froze.

“M’gann!” A voice spoke as another green guy identical to the other guy came down the hall.

“Sorry uncle.” The first one said as they morphed back into a young girl with green skin and bright red hair.

“Forgive my niece, she’s currently getting used to her shape shifting abilities.” John said.

Clark just smiled and shook Johns hand.

“Trust me I know how you feel. This is my son, Connor.” Clark said pointing at Connor, Connor perked up, this was the first time Clark ever introduced him as his son, or introduced him to someone in general. He shook hands with the Green guy and the green girl,

‘Her eyes are pretty.’ Connor thinks.

“Thanks.” M’gann said blushing a little, then her eyes went wide when she realised what she did.

“Sorry, I’m a telepath, sometimes I can’t help it.” She defended. Blushing more, Connor realised she read his mind and heard his embarrassing compliment but decided to play it off cool.

“It’s fine, a few years ago I may have crushed your hand by accident, or burned you, powers take a lot of training.” Connor said smiling. She smiled back at him, the teens unaware of the looks their respective guardians were giving each other.

“Connor, John and M’gann are helping us with our new… friend! They’ll be searching through her mind, trying to learn about her.”

“I’ll be searching her mind, M’gann is here for me to keep an eye on. A Kryptonian's mind is strangely difficult to read, I fear M’gann would do more damage then good.”

Connor didn’t have to be a telepath like her or an empath like Raven to know those words hurt M’gann, he’s had his own experiences similar to that.

“Ok then, how about I show M’gann the local coffee shop and you can get down to work?” Connor suggested looking at John and Clark, M’gann started to smile again at the suggestion.

“Ok then that’s what we’ll do then!” M’gann said grabbing Connors hand and dragging him outside the building. Clark and John did nothing.

“I don’t like that.” John said,

“Oh please, they’re both eighteen, and its her first month on earth, give her some peace, Connor will take care of her.” Clark defended leading him into the room where the young girl was.

John looked at the girl and was surprised to see her age.

“She’s young?” John asked in confusion.

“Yes we noticed this too, Krypton was destroyed decades ago, but she looks no older then seventeen.” Clark said also confused.

“I’ll see what I can do my old friend.” John said and placed his hand her head.

————

“Is this your first time inA cafe, M’gann” Conner asked, M’gann had turned her skin Caucasian, similar to Conners skin. She looked at him.

“Ummm would it be possible to call me Megan while we’re with people.” M’gann asked.

“Uhh yeah, yeah of course, Megan.”

They walked to a booth and Conner ordered a tea and a coffee.

“Yes, by the way” Megan buried out.

“Yes, what?” Conner asked.

“Yes this is my first time in a Cafe, it’s very nice.” Megan said. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

There was an awkward silence, Connor didn’t exactly know what to say and neither did Megan.

“How do you hide?” Megan asked looking grateful for a conversation idea.

“My identity, opposite of my father, he wears glasses to hide his face while he’s human, I wear sunglasses and a leather jacket while I fight, while now I’m wearing just a regular top and jeans with no glasses.”

“You mean a polo.” Megan corrected. Connor looked confused for a few seconds, Megan awkwardly pointed at his top, he was wearing a polo top, when he noticed this he chuckled a little.

“You know a good bit of earth knowledge.” Connor acknowledged. Megan smiled at the opportunity to talk more.

“I studied for ages, my uncle wanted to take me here ages ago and he promised, so I read all the books he left me, I learned your language from reading my uncles mind, and I learned a bunch more from books and minds!” She says giggling a little.

“Thats really cool you can read minds, how much control do you have over it?”

“The further away I am the easier it is, the closer I am the more open peoples minds are, like words that from a distant are blurry until you squint your eyes but the closer you get the easier it is to just read it, and when I touch people it’s almost impossible not to read minds. I’m sorry I should have told you that before I shook your hand.”

“No, no. it’s fine, I understand. i’m just glad you didn’t think I was weird.” Connor joked.

“Oh gods no! I’m actually really happy to hear it, as a shape shifter sometimes you get insecure about your normal body.” Megan said with a sad smile on her face.

“I think you look good how you are.” Connor admitted.

“Thanks” Megan replied shyly and with a blush which is more visible due to her now Caucasian skin.

The drinks eventually came Megan got a tea and Connor got a coffee.

“How come I have a Tea and you have Coffee?” Megan asked.

“Trust me, a tea is easier right now, Coffee takes a while to perfect, people have different opinions on it. Some like it sweet others bitter some milk some no milk, when we have time to test out different types I’ll show you them all.”

“Great, I can’t wait, it’s a date.” Megan smiled.

“It’s a date” Conner confirmed taking a sip from his black Coffee.

**—————————————————**

**Ok I think that’s enough for Chapter one, I know it’s a lot for a first chapter but I just want to show you where everyone is right now, there’s a few characters I’ll go down the romance route like Conner and Megan but there’s a few I’ll have no origin like Damien and Raven because it’s Damirae, they work well together and I have a whole other story for them so throwing a relationship story in as well is just to much.**

**One thing to note about Megan is she’s not a white martian in this story, I have huge plans for this story and adding the drama of Megan being a White martian just doesn’t fit in anywhere, I’m sorry if you’re like die hard fans of young Justice or just M’gann in general I just can’t fit it in, each character I add will each have to triumph over a challenge and adding the White martian thing Is just overloading Conner and Megan.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I’ll be working on chapter two in a few minutes so I’ll probably publish them together.**

**Review if you want, criticise it if you want, if you have any tips or feel like I’m doing a character wrong don’t be to shy to tell me, I’ll take all criticism well and it may help improve this story for others, but try to be helpful. Thanks.**

**Also this is rated M so there will be lemons. (Do people still call them lemons now a days? gods I feel old)**


	2. chapter two

**I do not own DC comics or any of the characters.**

**Also just to add this one thing. You know Green Arrow, you know the way he’s funny and a jokester in the all the cartoons, well I’m making him more of the CW tv show Green Arrow, I won’t stick to the plot of that show but that is the Green Arrow I want to work with sense I really hate the other version of him. So just keep that in mind. For those who don’t know that version of the Green Arrow is more of a Batman type of hero, he’s serious, billionaire, has emotional attachments issues, etc etc. I’ll keep him in relation ship with Black Canary, though it’s not my favourite ship The Green Arrow is not an important character in this story and I know the Green Arrow/Black Canary ship is the better known one.**

**—————————————**

The tower was overly quiet, Gar and Jaime were still gone, Kori and Dick were shopping for flowers. Donna was on the roof waiting for the newbie to get here. Wally was spending time with Barry for the first time in ages, Barry was ridiculously busy recently and Roy was in Star City waiting for Barry to finish up with Wally to join him and Oliver.

With all of them gone the two unbusy teens decided it would perfectly ok to watch a movie in the lounge room.

“Ok so his girlfriend is his sister and the bad guy is his dad?” Rachel asked as the credit rolled in.

“You watched the prequels how are you still confused?” Damien asked.

“I’m not, I just like annoying you.”

“You are the daughter of a demon.” Damien joked which received him dodging the TV remote.

“Ok then question you can’t answer.” Rachel challenged.

“Deal.”

“Why is Leia’s hair brown and Luke blond, and where did Luke get the blond hair?” Rachel asked.

“Well young Anakin had blond hair, that turned into brown hair ah ha!”

“But if they’re twins why isn’t their hair matching? Is one of them dying it?”

“Maybe the sun rays had a more blond effect on Luke while he was on Tatooine which is why Young Anakin had blond hair on Tatooine but when he leaves he gets brown hair. Genetics! Boom!”

“Ok though why is Anakins mom browned hair and his uncle, only his step-sister in law has blond hair. and then why didn’t Lukes hair start changing colour after he left.”

“Ok but I mean it takes a while for your hair to change.”

“But Anakin aged ten years from Phantom Menace till Attack Of The Clones and he had brown hair while it’s been six years for Luke and it’s still completely blond.”

“I-I-… stop ruining Star Wars for me it’s my one nerdy thing!” Damien says giving up.

Rachel smirks clearly happy in winning. She kissed his cheek lightly and stood to make her self a cup of tea, Damien decided to follow her to the kitchen.

She put the kettle on waiting for it to go off. Meanwhile Damien wrapped his arms around her waist gently kissing her neck.

“D-Damian, this is not the place.” She said softly secretly enjoying this immensely.

“Why, it’s just us in this huge Tower.” Damien whispered into her ear. She decided to comply and turn around kissing him fully on the lips. Damien Lifted her onto the counter she wrapped her legs somewhere around his back pulling him in closer. Her hands managed to find his perfect hair, and she decided to change that, tangling her fingers in his brown hair. She moaned into the kiss as Damiens hand moved from her hips, moving Lower and lower, until-

“ _*cough* *cough*_ ” they heard behind them. They paused immediately and met Donna and the newbie. Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lips in cringe, while Damien just composed himself and approached the two other teens.

“I do apologise for that scene we figured you and Donna had already left, and we had the place to ourselves. You must Kyle Rayner, the new and most recent Green Lantern.

“Yes that’s me, and don’t worry, I’ve seen worse, it’s amazing what human Green Lanterns do to aliens.” He said shaking Damiens hand.

“Well then, with that startling image, I welcome you to Titans Tower, as per the rules Donna will show you around, sense she was the newbie before you showed up.” Damien explained.

“Yes I’m aware. So which one of you the Demon prodigy.” He asked. Both Damien and Raven put their hands up then looked at each other.

“Context.” Donna quickly said.

“Heir to the Demon?” Kyle said.

“Surprisingly still need more information.” Raven laughed.

“Related to The Actual Demon?” He tried again.

“You’re doing this on purpose now.” Damien interjected.

“Oh for the… figure it out later, good bye!” Donna said dragging the Lantern out of the kitchen and into the Elevators.

“Ok then fellow Demon Prodigy, _now_ we have the place to ourselves.” Rachel said walking pack to her tea.

“Wanna finish where we left off.” Damien spoke softly.

Your room ten minutes, I want to have a cup of tea first. Damien rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

**———————————————————————**

Nothing. Nothing! Jaime could see nothing. The have been flying for an extra three days, and found nothing. No base, no camp, nothing, he could be at home right now with Traci helping her while she goes through one of the most painful and difficult things she can go through but no instead he was looking at nothing, in the middle of a rainforest, doing nothing. While Gar takes a piss somewhere off in a bush.

When Gar finally cam trotting back as a wolf , Jaime assumed thats how he went to the toilet as well.

“Well then back on track.” he said once again turning back into an Eagle and trying to take off.

“Hermano, we need to talk.” Jaime said before he got to far, he came back down and turned into his normal self.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Gar your my friend, my best friend, I’d take a bullet for you, but I can’t keep this up, we’ve been gone for nearly five weeks now. I need to get home.” Jaime explained.

“Why, I mean I know it’s not ideal, but it’s saving someone’s like possibly someone we know. What is it that’s so important you need to leave.”

“Look I thought it’d be better to hold of on telling anyone, but… Gar Traci’s pre-“ Jaime was cut of by loud swearing. Both teens looked at each other and looked through the bush. They saw two women.

“Julie, what is taking so long!?” One girl asked. She was wearing some home made leather armour but the most descriptive thing was her eyes, she was missing one of her eyes.

Another woman who looked older maybe by a good few years, not old but the girl with one eye was maybe nineteen and the other girl looked like she at least twenty years on the other one.

“Nothing Daisy, I was just going to the toilet.” the other girl named Julie said to the one eyed Daisy.

“You know animals can track that right?” Daisy asked.

“So!? it’s a free meal delivered right to us.” Julie replied.

“Not if it’s a pack of spider monkeys, or Jaguars then we’re fucked.” Daisy said walking away and Julie following.

“Think it was them who called.” Jaime asked. 

“No, but the message did say Captive right?” Gar asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“Can’t be captive with out captors, right?” He said turning into a dragon fly and flying after them.

“Oh yeah, that was a dumb question. But fine I’ll guess I’ll just fly above you guys…… and I’m talking to myself. Great a new low point.” Jaime mutters before flying way above them using the tree cover to hide himself but his enhanced hearing and thermal vision to listen in.

Final something that wasn’t nothing.

**———————————————————————————**

It was late, when Damien finished training. The holograms faded as he ended the training protocol.

He walked over to the bench and grabbed a water bottle.

He sat down taking gulp of water. When his brain went on meltdown. His entire head erupted in hot scalding heat. When the pain subsided, Damien dropped the bottle and legged it to his room. He left his Sword, bottle and mask on the bench and ran out the door, pushing past Dick and Kori. Running as fast as he could, which was pretty fast.

“Damien whats wrong?” Dick asked as he ran past, Damien didn’t answer just kept running. After that the entire tower started shaking. Dick fought to gain his balance and Kori flew a few inches of the ground.

Damien wasn’t fazed he just kept running. Dick decided this was important and ran after him Kori not far behind.

When Damien finally got to his room he opened the door Dick and Kori right behind him also entering his room.

On his bed was a sleeping Rachel with a massive purple shield surrounding her, the gem in her head was as bright as an LED light.

Damien was forced to try and get past the shield, Kori advised against it but he had no other choice, she would bring the entire building down.

He put his hands on the shield, it burned his hands a little but he barely felt it. He pushed his hands through the shield he felt the heat sear his arms but eventually his hands made contact with her arm.

After a blinding white light Damien was placed on a marble flooring and marble pillars. Outside the temple like building was a grassy greenland, the wooded area was a few miles away there was a city below us though he couldn’t see it.

He noticed Rachel was kneeling down holding her head and crying out in pain. Damien ran over to her and knelt in front of her grabbing her arms.

“Rachel wake up, you need to wake up!” Damien screamed, she looked at him, she looked so weak, so drained, so tired.

“She’s too weak boy! She can’t hold me forever.”

Damien heard the voice and turned to face the demon known as Trigon. Damien examined him. He was a gigantic red being with horns and four glowing red eyes. His hair was white.

Damien stood defiantly.

“She’s stronger then you know, stronger then you could ever imagine!” Damien couldn’t hold back the hate in his tone when he said this. The Demon examined Damien.

“I will kill you boy, not because you love my daughter, not because you’re a threat, but because my daughter loves you, loves you more then her own life, loves you more then she could ever love another human, so when I kill you. It. Will. Break. Her!” The Demon yelled and threatened.

Rachel stood weakly. Enchanting her usual spell.

“Azarath…. Metrion.... Zinthos!” She managed to utter the final word as the spell erupts from her incasing her father more, binding his arms in stronger binding and his mouth was trapped behind a spell.

Rachel passed out, Damien grabbed her. the bright light appeared again. And they were brought back to Damiens room.

Rachel was still passed out she lay on Damiens bed completely exhausted. The Gem on her head looked normal to everyone except Damien, because upon closer inspection, he could see a small tiny crack in the Gem.

**——————————————————**

Donna and Kyle were exploring the town, Donna was showing Kyle the best places to eat, drink, watch movies and just hang out. Kyle seemed to be enjoying his time out in the city.

It was odd spending so much time in the lantern corp just to return to earth.

“So, you enjoying your time back on earth?” Donna asked. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. Kyle thought for a few seconds before responding.

“I am, this city is amazing and the people here are fun, and the team seems… odd.”

“Sorry about Damien and Rachel, they are the opposite of what you saw, but when they’re together they do stuff like that, they love each other so there’s no need to be closed off. But trust me, Damien’s the biggest dick you’ll ever meet and you’ll be lucky if Rachel talks to you willingly.” Donna explains.

“So they’re unsocial?” Kyle asked. Donna thought for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, Rachel just keeps to herself, it’s easier for her to keep her emotions in check, and Damien will talk to you, but he’s the son of Batman and the grandson to one of the greatest assassins in the world. So he acts and feels better then everyone, it doesn’t help that he _is_ better then everyone.” Donna explains.

Kyle nodded.

“And what about the others? I haven’t met anyone else yet.”

Donna explains where everyone is to the best of her ability. Kyle was surprised to learnthe team was so spread out.

“Is it normally this spread out?” He asked.

“No, this was just a series of bad things happening in a small amount of time.”Donna explained.

They went to the local cafe where even Garfield barely gets recognised. They ordered a coffee and happily sat down, they talked more about the team, she advised him who to avoid at what specific time, she advised to be prepared for anything while sparring with either Damien, Rachel or Jaime. she advised that everyone loves a good joke but some of them have bad reactions, mainly Damien and Rachel.

Kyle was absorbing the information like a sponge, Donna was enjoying the time she was spending with this Green Lantern, he was cute, funny and protective, he talked about his dad, he talked about his old career in graphic arts.

Donna told him about Themyscira and her training. They joked around some more before leaving the Cafe because it closed.

They were getting pretty tired so they decided to try and head back to the tower though they were interrupted by six police cars driving passed them.

“Six cars. That’s not normal for Jump City.” Donna muttered and dragged Kyle, she managed to transform into her suit that was under her normal clothes. Kyle placed on his ring thankfully the street was empty. They both flew up following the cars. When the police cars screeched to a halt outside a warehouse. One police officer walked out of the blockade the cars had made.

“Come out now! We have you surrounded.” The officer said through a megaphone. There was silence, no one spoke back or surrendered, the office who was probably a captain waved his arms ordering his troops to draw arms and be ready. He turned his back to the building and began walking back.

Donna saw it before anyone else, thankfully she was quick, as the sniper fired with a bullet aimed directly at the captains head. Thankfully Donna was quicker, and blocked the bullet with her gauntlets, the captain froze for a millisecond and glanced back at Wonder girl before running back to his barricade as the a barrage of bullets erupted from the warehouse.

Donna blocked the majority of bullets but some missed her. Kyle decided to act and flew forward, he placed a shield around the cops and Donna, the bullets were barley damaging it.

“What’s the plan Wonder Girl?” He asked.

Before Donna could act pure black cars pulled up behind the Cops and out of the cars came out a strike team of H.I.V.E troops. Donna cursed in greek when she saw the gigantic man coming out of the biggest car the entire car raised a few inches once he got out. Mammoth.

“You take out the shooters, I’ll deal with H.I.V.E.” Donna ordered. Kyle nodded.

“On the count of three I’ll drop the shield.” Donna nodded in understanding.

“1…” he began, Dona grabbed her lasso. “2…” she got he left hand in a good angle to block bullets. “3!” And with that the shield dropped and Donna blocked the first barrage of bullets. Before jumping back behind where the cops were out of cover and about to be slaughtered but thankfully Donna got there just in time to block the barrage before they hit the cops. She then took out three troops by throwing her lasso in a whip fashion. She then threw a manhole cover at another one sending them flying back, she then pounded the pavement sending most troops flying back.

All that stood was Mammoth.

He smirked happy to have a challenge. Donna charged at him throwing a punch, it hit him, all that moved was his head, it turned a fraction to left before turning back and smiling, he then threw a punch that sent Donna flying back into a fire hydrant sending the fire hydrant flying back as the water hit her square in the face.

Kyle was struggling a good bit with the armed men. The ware house was a huge building with barely any cover meaning he was forced to use the ring to shield himself and he’s not the best with multitasking with the ring yet.

The men weren’t in any armour, they were brown robes with hood dripping over there face, the hood covered most of there face so Kyle had no idea how they could aim so well.

Kyle concentrated really hard, he pictured the shield around gaining more and more energy inside it before he released it creating a repulse around him sending the troops flying away. The shield faded and Kyle needed a breather. Before he could react he heard a gun reload. He quickly jumped up and smashed into the ground creating a huge ripple in the ground and making the whole building shake, the man with the gun staggered for a few second but by the time he regained balance Kyle had grabbed him by the neck and threw him to a nearby wall.

Outside Donna was not having fun. Mammoth was usually Conners job, not that she couldn’t use the practice. She sent out her lasso to try and tie Mammoth up, predictably Mammoth grabbed the lasso while smirking, he pulled her towards him, what he didn’t know is Donna wanted this.

While Donna was thrown towards the beast she let go of the lasso and slammed her gauntlets against each other while right infront of Mammoth. The beast went flying back into a truck exploding on impact. As he tried getting up but Donna flew up and slammed back down heel first knocking Mammoth out instantly.

She took a moment to catch her breath before approaching the cops.

They had helped a little but they were more of a liability.

“Thank you Wonder Girl, we would be dead if you weren’t here.” The captain said gratefully. Donna nodded, before she looked to the warehouse, firing had stopped but Kyle was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the entire building shook and big green light surrounded most of the windows, Donna flew in the building to make sure Kyle was alright.

She came in just in time to see Kyle throw the shooter at a wall. He turned back to her and nodded his head, she smiled a little and they both flew out of the building getting a large applause from the police as they flew back to the tower.

**———————————————————————————————**

Damien was at a loss, Rachel was still passed out three days later, he rarely left her side, he rarely got sleep and rarely ate anything. But he always made sure there was a cup of tea next to Rachel at all time, and it was always hot.

Damien hadn’t been on patrol for nearly five days now, that was unheard of in Titans Tower but he refused to leave her side.

He focused on that gem that was on her head, he saw the crack no matter how small, he knew every inch of that Gem, he slept next to it! He could see the crack, the Gem’s breaking. And at this rate Rachel will be to weak to stop him.

Dick walked in. He glanced at the look Damien had.

“We’ve searched everywhere.” He said.

Damien looked at him in confusion.

“We knew one day Rachel would get older and with age her hold on her father would weaken, and by that time she could be to old to stop him, we knew this was never a permanent solution, but we found nothing, not even Rachel found away to stop him. I even offered getting the watchtower to transport her to a abandoned planet and ditch him there but apparently that wouldn’t work.” Dick explained.

“I had considered the planet idea as well, but he’s an immortal being, he’d probably just find away back. And we don’t know if he can just portal here.” Damien replied.

“Then what do we do, no matter what he’ll rise again, and compared to a demon a few decades is nothing.”

“I’ve searched through fathers files and saw a man who can help us, for some reason he’s a leaguer but his file is redacted, but I believe I have a location.”

“Who is he?” Dick asked clearly confused about a member of the justice league being redacted.

“Constantine.” Damien replied. Before Dick could respond Rachel stirred, Damien stood up before anyone else could react. Her eyes opened, as she grunted in pain from the stiffness in her body.

“Damien?” She asked.

“I’m here Rachel, I’m right here.” Damien reassured. Dick decided to leave them be for a little while and he left the room.

He walked down the hall and bumped into Donna.

“Hey Donna, how’s life treating you?” Dick asked.

“It’s been good, myself and Kyle are heading out on another patrol.”

“You’ve been spending a long time with Kyle, is there something else there?”

Donna huffed in annoyance, but a slight panic in her eyes shone.

“Gods! Can’t a guy and girl just be friends!?” She says walking passed Dick with a blush on her face.

“Not in my experience.” He muttered

“Oh really? And what experience is that?” A voice said behind him, he quickly turned to see his beautiful fiancé standing behind him, she wore a red short sleeved top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Her hair for some reason was put up in a pony tail which was very unlike her.

“I have my own experiences as a guy being friends with a girl and that evolving from friendship into a relationship.” Dick replied while Kori rolled her eyes.

“How’s Rachel?” Kori asked. Kori and Rachel had quickly become friends when Rachel joined the team, it was Kori who gave Rachel advise on her crush on Damien, and it was Rachel who slapped me on the back of head when I talked to her about if I should propose.

“She’s awake, she’s very weak, I left her with Damien, they needed the alone time.”

“Do we know what happened?”

“Only what Damien told us, Trigon tried to break free and now he’s weakening her hold on him, Damien says he can see a crack on the gem, I think he may be right.”

“Have you informed him off our searches for a solution?” Kori asked, she looked so scared like she feared what would happen to her closest friend while she just sat here doing nothing!

“I have, but Damien came up with his own idea, he’s taking her to a member of the Justice League, I think he said his name was Constantine.” Dick replied.

“Constantine… why does that name sound so familiar?” Kori asked. Dick looked confused like the name was giving him a head ache.

“I don’t know, Damien said all his files were redacted, it’s taking a lot of time to find him, but apparently he has.”

Kori looked concerned as she may have come to the same conclusion Dick has.

“They’re going to leave, aren’t they?” Kori asked. The team was already stretched so thin and she had just received word that Flash was unable to join Roy and the Green Arrow in Star City meaning Wally went instead, so thats two members of her team in Star City, Gar and Jaime were in the middle of the Amazon and Conner is in Metropolis and now Damien and Rachel are leaving as well.

“I have reason to believe they are going to search for Constantine.” Dick admitted. Kori looked worse.

“That means all that is left of the team in Jump City is Donna and Kyle.” Kori surmised.

“It’s fine Kori, they are both very capable heroes, and Jump City has one of the lowest crime in the world, all they have to worry about is H.I.V.E.” Dick reassured. “And if worse happens you and me are a phone call away.” Dick added.

Kori pulled him into a hug, as they both hugged in the middle of the sitting room they stopped worrying they relaxed into each others arms like there was no one else in the whole world at that moment.

**———————————————————**

**Ok so I wrote waaaaaay to much for chapter two, so I’m just going to spilt it in half and make a chapter three, it ended in nearly 8000 words, I normally write in 2000-3500 worded chapters at a time, I freaked love writing this story to much. So I’ll post the first three chapters once I finish up on chp three.**


	3. chapter three

**Hey, if your still reading this thanks. Im not sure of DCAMU titans is still something people read but if you here then great, sit around enjoy, i’ll leave another Authors not at the end of the story. You don’t have to read it but it’s kind of important to the direction I’m taking with this story.**

**——————————————————**

“Ok bye Kori.” Wally said ending his transmission, he turned to see the face of Oliver Queen and Roy Harper. His uncle Barry couldn’t help Oliver, apparently he was too busy doing something else.

“Ok then, now that that’s been sorted lets head out!” Oliver said leaving the roof they were on, he shot his anchor arrow on a roof across the street hitting it perfectly.

He then flew across the street Roy not far behind him. Wally looked out to the city, they were currently in the Narrows tracking down a pair of thief’s, two women an archer and the actual thief.

‘It’s going to be a slow night’ Wally thought speeding after them.

It didn’t take long for him to catch up with the two archers who had made it a total of four blocks in the spam of time it took Wally to run from building to building.

“You know if you guys want to head back to the base I can just run around the city.” Wally offered getting a scowl from Oliver and Roy.

“We don’t need you to bring attention with your bright lightening coming off your ass.” Oliver spoke clearly. “You stick to the roofs you run up walls and you use a little speed as possible unless it is required.” He explained. Wally wasn’t happy but nodded in agreement. Oliver just looked at him and went on to the next building.

Wally followed the example by speed jumping roof to roof barely leaving a trail. Just like Oliver demanded.

Eventually they landed where Oliver wanted to go, a museum.

“Why are we here?” Wally asked. Oliver looked at him and smirked.

“My family have made a generous donation to this museum, it’s in the narrows, in a low security area and the artefact is worth more then any other gem in Star City.”

“Priceless gem, low security, middle of nowhere and the police are at least twenty minutes away if they’re speeding, it’s also in the worst part of town. They’ll know it’s a trap.” Wally surmised.

“Yes, but the out come of beating us is rich beyond their dreams. They’ll see it as worth it.” Oliver added.

Wally doubted it, he didn’t think people were that dumb.

Fortunately he was wrong, Roy spotted two figures running into the building through the skylight. Wally waited for the alarms. No alarms.

“Alarms? Silent alarms?” Wally listed confused he heard nothing.

“This building doesn’t have the budget to keep the alarms on after a specific hour.” Roy explained.

“Is that legal?” Wally asked.

“No, but no one care’s.” Oliver answered.

Wally rolled his eyes. The archers grappled onto the museum roof also going through the skylight.

Wally ran to the skylight and zoomed next to them. The archers had their bows at the ready.

Wally decided to slow time a little, he quickly looked around the area he saw a black object attached to a black stick he zoomed next to it as went passed his face, he couldn’t make out what it was until he saw a smidge of gunpowder fall from the object attached to the stick. He tried to see where it came from but it was pitch black beside the light from the moon coming in from the skylight.

He quickly zoomed back to the archers and pulled them out of the way as a the object exploded a few inches from where they were standing, thankfully Wally got them out of the way.

“Good job kid.” Oliver said standing up again and grabbing Roy.

“What the hell was that?” Roy asked. Oliver looked around.

“Explosive arrow, they’re smart.” Oliver praised.

“Arsenal, remember that time we got trapped in a cave full of human eating killers.” Wally said looking at the red archer, Oliver looked at them confused.

“Read my mind Kid-Flash!” Roy said while pulling out a flash bang arrow and firing it up. For a millisecond a bright light irrupted from the room lighting the whole room up, Wally took this as his cue to speed up, he used his ability to slow time to dash at the archer above them.

He managed to see a female in pure black clothing holding a military grade bow and quiver. She were a black suit going all the up to her face covering everything except her mouth, eyes and hair. From what he could see she had pure blond hair.

He dashed for her grabbing her and pinning her to a wall throwing her bow and quiver full of arrows down to Oliver and Roy. He also managed to find a light switch next to her, he smugly flipped it on… nothing happened.

“They don’t have the budget to keep the electricity on after midnight” Ollie says passing him and patting him on the shoulder.

The woman struggled in his grasp quite a bit, Wally noticed a fire hose attached to the wall.

‘Bet it’s fake’ he thought as he ran for it. Thankfully he was wrong again and the hose extended and wrapped around the woman, she fought the hose but in the end failed to break out of it’s bindings.

Wally smiled happily and zoomed off to the two archers. When he caught up with them they were both aiming their arrows at a woman holding a gem brighter then his lightning.

“She was supposed to kill you.” The woman said. She wore green robes and a smiling cat mask, like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her black hair was pushed back from the mask.

“She missed.” Oliver said as police sirens were heard in the background. Oliver fired an arrow at the woman instantly tying the woman up like bolas that went around the whole body.

The three of them got out of their quickly. They left and landed on a roof top watching them, take the woman into a secure van as they drove off.

Oliver and Roy stood to leave.

“You coming Wally?” Roy asked staring at the speedster still watching the building.

“I’ll… Catch up.” Wally said deep in thought.

“Fine, but remember, we’re not done here, we got the seller now we have to find the buyers.” Oliver said before jumping of the roof and anchoring to the next.

“You ok Wally?” Roy asked concern in his voice.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I just need to check something.” He said, Roy nodded and did the same as Oliver going to the next building.

Wally decided to run down to the officers, unlike Roy and Oliver he was liked by cops.

“Hello officers, how can I help?” Wally asked playing dumb to the situation.

“No, we’re fine Kid Flash, it looks like the Archers already took care of her.” The officer said checking the storage logs.

“Her?” Wally asked trying to get more information from the cops, he had a bad feeling he just couldn’t explain what was making him anxious.

“Yeah, one female, known on our records as… Jade… Ng-Nguyen.” The officer said struggling with the name.

“Was she alone?” Wally asked trying to get more information on the Archer.

“Yes, just her.” The cop said casually. “Hey! Can I get a picture?” The officer asked. Wally was confused about the archer but agreed to the picture, as they took the picture Wally put on a fake smile but deep down he was concerned, she escaped, which means there is still a thief out there.

Unbeknownst to the Archers and the Speedsters they weren’t alone on that roof, while they sat their watching Jade get dragged into the van she heard both of the Archers call the fast guy Wally. Artemis was curious about the hero. He seemed different then the other fast guy, she wasn’t expecting him to be there with them. She could have taken out the Green Arrow.

Artemis watched as the kid ran down the building, he talked to the officers and she was sure he knew she got out. Artemis was happy that he knew, now he could chase her, and she could lead him. Lead him to his death.

**——————————————————————————**

Connor and M’gann were in the same Cafe they were in a few days ago, this had become a regular occurrence for them, they sat there having their regulars, Connor had his back Coffee and M’gann Hot chocolate, she leaned no matter what they tried she hates Coffee, she liked tea but loves Hot Chocolate.

“So! How are things going with the girl?” Megan asked. Her uncle was intentionally keeping he out of the loop, so Connor was keeping her up to date.

“So far we have a name, Kara Zor-El my uncles name, making her my fathers cousin.” Conner explained. Megan nodded.

“Anything else?” She asked. Conner shook his head.

“Sorry, thats all I was told.” Conner said.

“That’s fine, I just wish Uncle John would tell me more.”

“I’m sure he has good intentions.” Connor says defending John.

Before Megan could respond a massive explosion rippled through the street shaking the entire building, Connor and Megan hesitantly stood up trying to keep their balance.

They rushed out of the Cafe as fast as they could while the others hid under the tables.

“Earthquake?” Megan asked concern in her voice. Conner was in the middle of taking out His leather Jacket, top and sunglasses from his duffel bag he keep on him at all times, he did a quick super fast spin and his Top was replaced with a black top with superman symbol on it, it was slightly covered with a black leather jacket and then his eyes were covered by pith black sunglasses.

“No, you normally can’t here the quake, before it happens.”He responded

Before they could determine the source of the quake, Green Martian flew through a building close by, he landed a few feet away from the two teens.

“Uncle!” Megan ran over to her uncle who struggled to stand up.

A girl flew through the hole in the building, her eyes were glowing blue. While Megan tended to her uncle the girl picked up a phone booth and through it at the Martians. Connor rushed in the way catching the phone booth and throwing it back at the girl.

Her eyes stopped glowing blue and her face was made more clear. It was the girl from the pod!

Connor flew up to her and tried to pin her down on the wall until John could stand or his father could intervene, the girl was not impressed. She looked at her arms which were being pinned against the wall by Connors hands. She glared at him and pushed her own arms, surprisingly Connor’s arms moved as she pushed him off herself. Connor was to surprised by her strength he didn’t notice her legs kick him in the stomach sending them both flying. Kara went through the building she was in and Connor flew back into the street going through the road and landing somewhere in the sewer.

Megan stood up she turned her skin back to green. Her pink cardigan and and black tank top, and her blue jeans all morphed back into her regular martian outfit. Her jeans turned into a blue skirt and her top and cardigan morphed into a white top with a red X on it. A blue cape fell down her shoulders going down to just below her knees.

M’gann flew towards the Kryptonian. Kara threw a piece of rubble at her but M’gann phased through it, she kept going until Kara tried grabbing her though that failed by M’gann’s phasing ability. She placed her hand on Kara’s head both girls eyes lit up with blue, as Megan tried to enter Kara’s head, it was probably the most difficult thing M’gann tried to do.

She entered the Kryptonian's head, she saw a planet on the verge of destruction, she looked at a woman who was hugging a girl no older then seventeen, she ordered the girl to get into the pod, and that when they landed on earth to protect her cousin with her life. The girl nodded hugged her parents and got into the pod, the pod hovered up and flew off the planet, heading to earth.

After a blinding a light M’gann woke up next to the passed out Kryptonian. The two girls were both laying down in the rubble of the building as both Connor and John flew towards them. They both ran straight to M’gann checking on her, Connor looked concerned about her while John looked proud, and impressed.

They helped her up she staggered a little when she stood but thankfully Conner caught her, pulling her tight into his chest. She thanked him and tried standing again, her legs felt wobbly but with Conner’s help she stood up and faced her Uncle.

He looked proud of her but she knew he had a few less proud words to say later. They looked at the unconscious girl, John walked over to her careful not to trip on the rocks and peaces of building that were scattered around the building.

When he approached the girl he placed his hands on her head, his eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before they went back to normal.

“You did no damage to her mind you just shut it down for a little bit, nothing to dangerous.” He says sounding more like an examiner talking to a pupil. M’gann looked pleased that she didn’t kill anyone or damage her mind, Conner smiled at her.

“She did more then that, she saved our lives! and she did a dam good job doing a task you said she couldn’t do!” Conner spoke up.

Over the passed few days of both Conner and M’gann getting to know each other, both Conner and John had made it very clear they didn’t like each other, M’gann and Clark played mediator more then they’d like to admit.

“Yes, for once I’d have to agree with you Kent, you did good M’gann. Thank you.” The older Martian said, he looked hesitant to thank her but knew she deserved it, he knew she needed to hear it.

Conner enjoyed the moment the two were having but realised that they were missing a hero in this building.

“Where is my father?” Conner asked trying to change the conversation. It was a fair question, you’d think Superman would be the first one to respond to this. John looked at Conner and answered.

“Your father left Earth, Batman requested he check for anything unusual.”

“Batman has Father checking space? What’s made Bat’s sacred this time?”

“Batman is never scared, trust me, I’ve seen his mind. No he has other plans and Superman is just helping him with it.” John replied.

“What’s the plan?” M’gann asked.

“I’m sorry dear, thats league business.” John swiftly replied. Conner scowled at the response but decided it wasn’t worth arguing with the Martian. Outside they could hear the sound of police and reporters. Conner used his vision to look outside, he counted at least fifteen patrol cars and a SWAT team.

“Cops are here, it’s best if you get her out of here before they seen her.” Conner said to John. The martian nodded his head in reluctant agreement. He looked at the body and levitated it up next to him, he flew out of the large building with the girl next to him.

Conner and M’gann stood next to entrance of the hole in the building looking down, they were about twenty floors up and had guns pointed at them. M’gann flinched at the sight of guns but Conner grabbed her hand.

“It’s fine, let them see us together, I’m kinda liked here.” He whispered in her ear.

He jumped down from the building and gently flew down to the cops and press with M’gann right behind him.

“Superboy, what happened here?” A cop asked. Conner hesitated for a few milliseconds before coming up with a cover story.

“A rouge alien attacked but with the help of Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian and Supergirl we were quick to stop them.” He explained fully aware of what he just said, his father was going to kill him but he had to cover for Kara if they find out a kryptonian did this, well from M’gann told him about Zods trip here since she knows about that then him for some reason, the people wouldn’t like to here that another one attacked.

A reporter who over heard managed to sneak passed the guards and approached the kryptonian the officer Conner was talking to tried to stop her but Conner stopped him.

“Ms Lane is it?” Conner asked already knowing the answer. Lois Lane stood in front of Conner and M’gann with a camera man and microphone.

“You know me Superboy?” Lois asked.

Now poor M’gann was way to close to these people, their minds were so open to her she had to shut them out but Lois was different, when she asked him if he knew her M’gann could tell she was acting, in her mind a memory of Conner, her and Superman sitting down at a table with two older humans eating a dinner of sorts played in her mind, there was a Christmas tree in the background and snow was covering the window behind them.

“Superman told me a lot about you, you’re the one who writes all the articles.” Conner said, Lois smiled.

“That would be me! Now Superboy, did you just say ’Supergirl’” Lois asked this was the most genuine question she asked.

“Yes, she’s a new addition to the family.” Conner replied unaware of the can of worms he just opened.

“So you’re saying that there’s another Kryptonian?” Lois asked. M’gann managed to hear one of thoughts before she shut herself out of Lois’s head, and it was quite vulgar towards Superman.

“Yes. She’s my fathers cousin. From krypton.” Conner said, for a moment rage flashed in Lois’s eyes.

“Ok Jimmy that’s enough with recording.” Lois said. The cameraman let the camera down and revealed a smallish guy with red hair, he smiled and walked away from the crime scene with Lois right behind him.

Conner looked concerned, he grabbed M’gann hand and flew them to the top of a building about forty stories high.

“What’s wrong Conner?” M’gann asked.

“Lois, she seemed upset, I need to talk to her.” Conner said.

He took of his leather jacket and uniform, he forgot to use his powers so he changed naturally, the leather jacket was shoved into the duffel and so was his glasses then he took his top off, he revealed a very muscular torso, he was decently built which seemed normal, except he had a huge scar on his body, it went from his right shoulder to just above his belly button.

“How in the hell did you get that?” She pointed at the nasty scar.

“Did you just say hell?” Conner asked, M’gann ignored that continued to point at the scar.

“Damien, Damien gave it to me around my first week at Titans tower.” He says putting on his regular Polo shirt.

“How!?” M’gann asked. She looked concerned.

“He’s was trained by the best assassins to ever live and he’s the son of Batman.” Conner explained. To M’gann that explained it all, she only met Batman once and she even tried to look into his head, force of habit, it ended with her having a headache, needing what humans call pain killers which are so good, and her getting no information from him, that guy full on resisted her and acted like he didn’t even notice, besides from that the guy seems like a dick.

When they both turned back into their secret identity’s they sneakly flew back down to the ground since their was ne elevator up where they were.

When they got to the ground level they were fortunate enough to catch up with Lois who must of decided to walk back to the Daily Planet since Jimmy was long gone.

“Lois!” Conner said running up to her. She turned around and looked very happy to see Conner. When Conner caught up they hugged before Conner backed away.

“What’s up Tiny Smallville?” She asked.

“I thought we could talk… you know about dad and Kara?” Conner asked.

“Oh great she even has a name.” Lois said. “Also by the way, it was stupid to give her a name, and tell people she exists, a third kryptonian on Earth is going to get ears from bad people, people like my father!” Lois said looking a little annoyed.

“Here let me and Megan tell you everything.” Conner said calmly gesturing to a coffee shop they were standing out of, it wasn’t the one Megan or Conner normally go to but that one was is outside a crime scene so… limited options. Lois agreed, not before she turned to Megan.

“Lois Lane.” Lois said putting out her hand for Megan to shake, Megan saw a wedding ring on her hand so she knew she was married.

“I shouldn’t, I’m a telepath, I can’t really help but read peoples minds when I touch them.” Megan explained.

“So your the Green Girl from earlier. Cool.” Lois surmised, Megan could tell Lois was the ‘oh so this is happening now.’ Type of person, a person who isn’t typically phased with anything because she’s num to the shock, she must be close with one of the supers, she assumed Superman, but in what way?

And Green Girl, come on, she had to at least guess Martian, that would be like Megan saying oh look the white human. It’s kind of offensive.

“The term is Martian, you probably wrote about my uncle Martian Manhunter.” Megan replied.

Lois probably realised that Green Girl was a bad name, she cringed slightly.

“Yeah of course sorry, it’s kind of been a long day.”

“Then lets talk about it, in the Cafe.” Conner said leading both girls into the coffee shop to explain everything.

**—————————————————————**

**Ok thats enough for now, truthfully writing chapter two and three took me way longer then I thought, but in the end super worth it, I should start working on chapter four soon but maybe not instantly, depends.**

**If you liked the story please let me know, it’s easier to write chapters when you know people are waiting, if you didn’t like it then also let me know, but tell me why you didn’t like it, so maybe I can improve it, the only thing I refuse to change is the ships and the plot (Obviously)**

**For those curious and sense I see no point in hiding it. The ships are as followed.**

**Damien/Rachel**

**Dick/Kori**

**Conner/M’gann**

**Wally/ unsure but do have ideas so will not be taking suggestions.**

**Donna/Kyle**

**Roy/ no one, for now. (Will take suggestions though)**

**Garfield/unsure but do have ideas so will not be taking suggestions.**

**Jaime/Traci**

**———————————————**

**The unrelevant characters.**

**Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle**

**Clark/Lois**

**Oliver/Dinah**

**——————————————**

**Thats it for now, or at least thats everyone I can think off.**

**Maybe your reading this maybe your not, I know I sometimes skip Author notes but if you are I want to say this, Bruce Wayne, is an older version of Gotham’s Bruce Wayne in this story, so I’m kind of skipping Batman Hush since it contradicts that. But that means common Gotham Knowledge, Bruce and Selina have known each other sense they were kids and she knows full well he’s Batman. If you haven’t seen Gotham I’m sorry, the older members of the league won’t be heavy in this story so you won’t see much of it but every time Batmans there it’s Gothams Batman.**


	4. chapter 4

Damien stood on the top of Titan Tower, he watched as the sun rose above the city, with it came the warm winds of summer, the birds flew high above the tower and the city seemed to wake up ready to begin the day, for Damien beginning the day was waking Rachel up who recently decided to sleep in more often, she seemed a lot more tired then normal, then having breakfast and leaving the tower for what could be weeks or months.

Damien learned of the House of Mysteries, it seems the House moves very often, under deep analysis the house seems to have a pattern, with help from the towers computer he learned the house would be near here in about four days, but near here consisted ofSantarem, Brazil, which was on the other side of the country, and they had no flying vehicles meaning they had to make a three day drive, which was cutting it very close for Damien.

Damien decided to make his way towards his room, he took the towers elevator down to the dorm room floor. He knocked on his door, when he got no reply he opened the door, Rachel wasn’t there.

Damien was confused as he was sure she was there when he woke up. He looked around the room for Rachel in case she got up already, as he looked around the room he failed to see the girl walk in behind him holding a cup of tea and a half way finished book floating around her face.

She stayed there for a few seconds impressed that she was able to accidentally sneak up on _the_ Damien Wayne.

“You know!” Damien jumped back in surprise. “If I can sneak up on you accidentally while reading and drinking tea, you may be loosing your touch babe.” She says smugly.

“Ha ha, I was preoccupied with searching for you! Speaking off, this is the earliest I’ve seen you up since last week.” Damien said acknowledging her accomplishment.

“I know today’s important, and I’ve rested enough, lets not wait. I made you some toast in the kitchen and I’ll begin packing my bag, do hurry up though we’re on a tight schedule.”

Damien chuckled a little and left the room to eat breakfast, he already packed his bag so he had an extra few minutes to enjoy his toast.

He managed to make himself a tea as well and enjoyed his jam toast and fresh tea.

Kyle walked in while he was enjoying his breakfast. Damien decided now was a good moment to get to know more about this Kyle Rayner guy, he approaches the man that was currently making a coffee for himself. 

“Hello, Kyle. I do apologise for my absence on your first week at the tower, and for leaving the city in your hands on you first week.” Damien started. Kyle glanced at him and held up one of his fingers as he turned on the coffee machine.

The machine made some noises and poors the hot liquid into a cup Kyle had under it. When the cup was full Kyle put in some sugar and caramel and milk. He then proceeded to take a sip of it, after his sip he took a deep breath closed his eyes.

“Ok, continue.” Kyle said now a little bit more awake.

“I just wanted to apologise for the extra effort you and Donna will have to put in.”

Kyle nodded.

“Ok, its fine D I get it, your girl always takes priority, I’d do the exact same thing if I was you.” Kyle said smiling.

“I’m glad you understand. I hope when I return I’ll get to know you better, but I’ll leave you alone to enjoy your breakfast.” Damien said leaving to go back to his side of the kitchen to finish off his toast and tea.

Kyle nodded and poured himself some green lantern cereal. Which Donna instantly made fun of when she entered the room five minutes later.

Damien was now fully awake and filled up on breakfast, he walked into his room and changed into more comfortable clothing.

He changed into a black running top that had short sleeves and then changes into a pair of blue jeans he then put on much more comfortable black running shoes and to finish a black hoodie with the Wayne logo on it. He then put on a black beanie for good measure.

Rachel walked in, herself changing out of her normal attire of the cloak.

She now wore a white top with a leather jacket and blue skinny jeans, she wore a beanie herself covering her father up from the rest of the world.

She smiled warmly at him.

“You look beautiful.” Damien muttered. Rachel blushed at the compliment but smiled even more.

“Your not to bad yourself.” She responded. Damien smiled. He stood up after tying his shoe laces and kissed her cheek before leading her out of the room and to where he left his bag and she left hers.

Next to the bags stood Kori, Dick, Donna and Kyle.

Rachel couldn’t help but notice that a full team of people that once fought for space in this huge tower was now reduced to four people.

“What, you think you could leave with out saying a proper goodbye.” Kyle said beating Dick to the comment.

“I said bye to you Kyle.” Damien defended.

“Dude, if your good bye doesn’t consist of a ‘good’ or a ‘bye’ then it’s not a goodbye.” Kyle countered. Damien shrugged.

“We just wanted to see you off. We don’t know when the next time we’ll see you again will be.” Kori explained.

“Rachel hugged Kori and she hugged her back, Donna joined the girls in the group hug.

Dick just gave Damien a fist bump knowing that hugs aren’t his thing. Damien raised his right eyebrow and held his hand out and shook Dicks fist. Dick was not impressed.

Kyle was smarter and offered his hand for a hand shake. Damien nodded his head and shook his hand.

With goodbyes out of the way. The two teens left and hopped into a 2020 Ford Mustang Shelby Gt500 that Damien had parked outside.

What!? He’s rich and he did need to get through town during the day, so he bought a car. A fucking nice ass car.

The two teens hopped in and drove off towards Brazil.

“He didn’t say Goodbye!” Kyle said realising once again the young Robin left with out saying those words.

“Word of advice, you can’t win when it comes to Damien.” Dick said patting the guy on the shoulder.

**———————————————————————**

Wally was not impressed, well no that was wrong he was very impressed but in a bad way.

He ran all over Star City and couldn’t find the mysterious archer girl.

He eventually gave up and headed back to the arrow cave, when he got there he slept instantly.

He woke up in his costume and felt like shit. He continued his search for the archer girl while the other guys searched for the buyer.

That was a week ago. Last time he called the tower was ten minutes ago they told him Damien and Rachel were gone, which didn’t surprise him after the whole nearly bringing the tower down issue Rachel had.

It was the day time which meant Wally was wondering the city as Wally, just minding his own business, like a regular civilian.

He was wondering around a more civilised part of Star city. Wally was still thinking of that archer girl, he couldn’t tell why she was the main thing he thought about day and night. It’s been a week, the artefact is still in the museum but no one has made an attempt on it. She’s not falling for the bait.

No one has made on offer for the artefact and Jade isn’t talking. Roy spends most of his week trying to get her to talk though it’s pointless.

Oliver is determined to find out who the buyer is, no matter what. Wally couldn’t help but feel useless. They asked for his uncles help because they thought he could help, then Wally had to step up but it seemed to be taking even longer then normal for the Arrows.

On the team he and Roy are actually really close friends. They were the pairings for them. But even Roy seemed more distant then normal. Wally fought of these thought, he knew Roy, roy would take a bullet for him and he the same for Roy.

Wally was so distracted by these thoughts he failed to notice a girl bump into him knocking both him and the girl over, she even spilled her coffee that she was carrying.

Wally reacted first, instantly standing and helping her up and apologising profusely.

“It’s, it’s fine! I was the one who bumped into you! I should be the sorry one.” The girl explained apologising herself.

Wally smiled at that though thats all he could really do, once she started talking he noticed her.

She was drop dead gorgeous. She had long blond hair that flowed down her shoulders, and a smile that could make Batman happy, her eyes were dark grey but also seemed to shine bright.

He must of been staring because she kind of awkwardly looked away. Wally mentally scalded himself for being weird. He jolted into action instantly.

“Still I kinda feel bad, that I was in your way, is there anything I can to apologise?” Wally said. The woman raised her right eyebrow.

“Ok then, if you insist, how about you get me and yourself a coffee in that Deli and we can talk about how sorry we are.” She says smiling. Wally looked back at the Deli, and smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah! Of course, I’d be honoured. Oh by the way, my names Wally.” He says extending his hand for her to shake.

“Artemis, Artemis Crock.” She responds and shakes his hand, they both then walk into the deli for some Coffee and a talk.

**————————————————————————**

The two teens managed to follow the girls to a hidden base they had built into a small waterfall in the forest, Jaime scanned the area and picked up three life forms.

“Theres, three including the two girls we followed.” Jaime said to Garfield.

“So the third person is the one who asked for help!” Gar realised.

They both agreed to monitor the base from a distance first to make sure no one else was going to show up, and then the cover of darkness was better for them to attack.

Jaime made a report to Kori, Dick, Rachel, Damien, Donna and the new guy Kyle.

When night time finally came they made their approach, Gar flew in as a fly and Jaime activated his stealth mode on the suit. Which turned his suit a darker shade of blue and lower the sound of his breathing and his footsteps were softer making less noise, also he activated his X-ray vision.

It was a new thing he learned he could do a few months ago, he was glad to finally have a reason to use it.

The two of them flew into the base. Careful to make sure not to be seen, the two girls were nowhere to been seen, which both Jaime and Gar noticed. The Scarab wasted no time in informing Jaime this was a trap, and unfortunately Jaime had to agree with the bug, this was too easy.

The inside of the cave was nothing fantastic to look at, it was just a large open area with rocks, stalactites and stalagmites. A small waterfall was falling from the roof leading into a obviously manmade fountain, the water gathering then falling out of small holes that goes back outside the cave.

No one was here, no one at all. The cave was empty, but Jaime knows for a fact neither one of the women left this cave.

“Where are they?” Gar asked turning back into his human form.

“I don’t know dude, maybe a secret passage? Or a back door?” Jaime suggested.

“Can you scan for hidden entrances?” Gar asked. Jaime nodded and tried his scanning system.

His scanners highlighted an area on the left wall, Jaime noticed it used a lever system.

He walked over to the hall and placed his hand out. The scarab informed him about the wall and how to open it.

“This, is a fake wall. There’s an item on the other side of the wall weighing it down, if we remove the weight the wall will get pulled up.” Jaime said, he was basically repeated word for word what the scarab told him.

“How do we open it?” Gar asked. Jaime pulled his hand back a little, it shifted into his blaster arm and shot straight through the wall breaking the rope that was holding the weight down on the other side of the cave. The wall flung open quickly and loudly.

“That was… loud.” Gar noticed looking impressed.

“At least we’re through.” Jaime said optimistically. Gar smiled and pushed forward.

The pair walked further and further into the cave, until they arrived at the end of it, it opened up to what appeared to be an underground city, this place was huge and beautiful! It had small buildings that looked like they were used by ancient monks, there were tiki torch like objects on the street clearly used to light the way, the path was made out of cobblestone, and the building were made out of red wood with glass windows.

In the centre of the city, was a small bell that looked like a city centre, behind the bell was a huge building that towered over all the others, maybe three stories up and it was as wide as the cave.

They walked through the city, Jaime had activated his thermal vision, he scanned the three people deep inside the big building so they made their way there immediately.

Jaime flew up high and planned to come down the roof. While Gar flew forward in fly form. He flew through all the locks in the doors until he arrived in a room, the room was made out of solid metal, which for how old this building was, was surprising.

It was obviously specially made with no stone, but why? He noticed the younger girl walk through the metal room and opened another secret door, which led to another metal

door.

**——————**

Jaime made his way in through the window on the third floor. Before he got the chance to walk down he noticed something on a plain wooden table that faced the window he crawled through.

The paper was written in some weird language so he had the scarab translate.

When the scarab told him what the paper said his eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought the waterfall would keep _all_ the bugs out.” A voice said behind him.

The scarab shouted an alarm down his ears, she snuck up on an the Scarab, the only person who did that was Slade Wilson.

He turned to face the older women.

**——————**

Garfield was still following the younger girl, through the metal cage, it was pitch black, and Garfield knew he couldn’t risk turning into something like a cat just incase he was seen.

The girl stopped in the cell and picked up a torch, which she lit up, the torch lit up the entire room, light flooded the room and through the darkness the form of a girl was formed, she was chained to the wall with a bag over her head, she muffled a gasp when the young girl approached her, so maybe she was gagged as well.

Garfield saw enough.

He jumped down, and turned into his normal form.

“Let her go! I won’t ask again!” Garfield demanded. The girl glanced at him, she smiled a little before laughing, she laughed hysterically as Garfield looked at her confused.

“I’m a trained member of the league of Assassins! And you are…” she said once she was finished laughing.

“Beast Boy. I’m here to help her.” he says pointing at the chained girl.

“So, you’re the one she contacted. Interesting.” The young girl said.

“Enough of this, let her go. Now!” Garfield said angrily. The more he looked at the girl the angrier he got, she looked like she’d been tortured for weeks!

“Trust me Beast Boy, you don’t want me to do that.” The girl said casually.

“I’ll decide what I want to do.” Garfield said getting into a fighting position.

“Shame.” The girl spoke and raised a sword that was resting on the wall. But before he could attack she slashed at the metal chain.

Garfield noticed her one good eye glance up, Garfield looked up as well and saw the metal ceiling retracting revealing a load of stalactites which looked incredibly sharp.

Garfield was confused. He glanced back at the girl, she smiled and ran at him sword drawn and ready to decapitate him, he turned into a bird last second and dodged under the sword, he then turned into a gorilla and faced the girl, but instead she smiled smugly at him and locked him in the room, he heard the lock turn, he was confused at first since it was obvious he could break out.

He turned into a human and looked at the captured girl. He ran over to her to check on her. He grabbed her arms and tried taking off the bag over her head, but as he placed his hand on the bag her hand reached out and grabbed him, by that hand.

“It’s ok, I’m here to help you.” Garfield said calmly. The girl didn’t respond. Instead a small growling sound emitted from the bag, her grip got tighter and she stood up, Garfield became concerned. The tension in the air changed and Garfield was thrown across the room, he collided with the metal wall. He grunted in pain as his entire back felt like it was burning.

He tried standing up again, he was on knees using his arms to push himself up.

“I’m trying to help you!” Garfield tried clarifying.

He stood and tried making a calm step towards her, instead he was met with a stalactite, landing right infront of him impaling the metal floor.

He was shocked when he looked up and saw more of the rocks start falling as well, he quickly turned into a fly and tried dodging all the sharp rocks that were falling. He was doing good when a small pebble pelted him against the wall, and remember a flying pebble is basically and asteroid for a fly, he crashed into another metal wall, pain shot through his entire body before all he saw was darkness.

**—————————————————————————**

Conner was currently trying to fall asleep in his hotel room, when a knocking sound came out of his window. Conner knew he was on like the sixteenth floor in a penthouse suit he knew this was league or Titan business.

He walked over to his window wearing nothing except a pair of pyjama pants.

He opened the window not caring who was out there as he turned away to poor himself a drink of coffee, he knew it was pointless to go back to sleep after this.

A small petite form landed into his apartment, he looked up and saw M’gann standing there looking awkward at his clothing situation.

Conner quickly sped into his room moving at super speed. He then came back wearing a black shortsleeved top with a red superman symbol on it with a pair of blue jeans.

M’gann relaxed slightly.

“What’s up M’gann?”

M’gann responded all most immediately.

“Uncle John requested that I inform you that Kara is awake.”

This got Conner interest when he heard of his cousin being awake. Again.

“How is she? Is she mad? Hostile!?” Conner asked.

“No, no, nothing like that, she’s calmed down a lot, but she’s requesting a Cal-El.” M’gann clarified. Conner sighed in relief, he was happy that his cousin was ok.

“Ok then, I’ll get changed into something proper, then head over there.” Conner says. He knows she’s looking for Clark but Conner felt like it would be best he goes there while Clark’s out in space doing a classified mission for Batman.

Conner quickly got changed into his uniform and headed out. M’gann had waited for him and they both flew out towards The Hall of Justice.

When they got there Martian Manhunter and Batman were waiting for them. They both carefully landed on the ground infront of the two senior heroes.

“Took you long enough!” Batman said obviously glaring through his mask

M’gann flinched a little, Batman was a dick, his son Damien was a dick it’s actually ironic how the one person Batman raised who wasn’t a dick is literally called Dick.

“I delayed her, it took me a while to get changed.” Conner said casually as he walked passed the two senior heroes.

Batman turned around and glared lightly at Conner’s back as the young kryptonian walked away from the brooding hero.

M’gann sent a thank you Conners way telepathically. Something John heard as well.

The four heroes walked in through the Hall, and walked into the Med Bay where the Female Kryptonian was laying.

When the door opened the girl instantly turned her head watching the four heroes enter and get comfortable in her room.

“Hello, Kara is it?” Conner asked approaching quietly and slowly. Kara looked at him.

She replied to him but in Kryptonian. Conners Kryptonian was rusty to say the least. He tried to translate, but at most all he understood was ‘yes’, ‘cousin and ‘similar’. Conner was trying to slow her down so he could understand her better but she also didn’t understand him.

M’gann was a little amused at the clones struggles, she approached slowly and placed her hand on Conners, and Kara’s head, granted she nearly lost the hand when she put it on her head, but she managed to phase her hand so the Kryptonian couldn’t grab her.

After a few seconds, she raised her hands again, smiled and nodded then walked back to where she was.

“What did she do?” Kara asked. Conner was surprised to hear her voice speak in English.

“You speak English?” Conner asked bewildered.

“No… but you speak kryptonian.” Kara says confused. They both looked at the Martian teen.

“Just to clarify, I linked your minds, so to her you’re speaking Kryptonian but to you she’s speaking English.” M’gann explained. Once again her uncle was quite impressed by, he was not in the mood to play translator again. Conner smiled warmly.

Conner and Kara ended up speaking for nearly two hours before Kara needed to sleep.

Conner learned, Kara was the older cousin of Cal El, she left at the same time as Cal El, but the last she remembers is the proximity warnings going off in the pod then getting hit by the explosion of the Krypton then she hit an aurora which was when she passed out, next time she woke up nearly thirty years later was when she woke up in the med bay.

She was confused and lost, she didn’t really remember the blast and was determined to find her cousin, who she was meant to protect, she thought we were there captors. She had no idea how long she was in stasis for.

When Conner told her that her baby cousin was now a thirty two year old man she was shocked, she cried a little, when she realised that she’s been asleep for over thirty years and she hadn’t aged a day.

After she fell asleep Conner left the room, by then Batman had left for Gotham. And John was talking to M’gann outside the room.

When he approached them M’gann was quick to check on him.

“Hey, how’d it go?” She asked. The three of them had left shortly after the translation went up, to them Conner was just speaking English to a girl speaking kryptonian, they couldn’t make sense of any of it, except for M’gann who waited the longest, she understood both of them due to her translation barrier, to her they both were speaking Martian, she didn’t really know why.

And Uncle John had to speak privately with Batman.

“It went fine M’gann, I told her everything, I told her Cal-El was off world but would see her the moment he got back… I told her what happened to her. The sleep, everything.” Conner replied.

M’gann looked sympathetic for the alien. She felt really sorry for the girl, just like her she was a refugee on this planet, after the White Martian and Green Martian war began she feared Mars would never be the same again, no matter who wins.

She fled to Earth with her Uncle John when she refused to fight in the war unlike her cousins, sisters and brothers who ran off to fight the White Martians.

Uncle J’onn was a good man and like her refused to fight in a war when he believed they could live in peace no one Martian more important then another.

But their believes are just that, the Greens refused to see them as equals and the Whites were sick of being treated like outcasts, they were sick of being the but of the joke, the ones who would get blamed for everything wrong with Mars, they were the kids who even the teaches would bully, it was wrong and even as a kid M’gann would defend them, though it just outcasted herself as well.

J’onn took her to Earth where she could be free from the discrimination of Mars, though M’gann feared Earth was truly was no different, in some cases all are equal but deep down, like an infected root deep under a tree, if you dig deep enough you’d always find some sort of discrimination. It’s why she hates being a telepath, she’d rather just know someone for who they are and not their deepest darkest thoughts.

M’gann pushed down those thoughts as herself, Conner and her Uncle J’onn left the Hall.

“I do wish I could stay, but I have another task Batman gave me.” John said levitating off the ground and taking off towards space. For some reason.

Conner and M’gann wished each other a good night and flew off towards their homes.

**——————————————————————————————————**

The Batcave is huge.

Those were the thoughts of the half machine half man Cyborg. He walked in through a boom tube and instantly saw the wide opened spaces and bats flying around.

Martian Manhunter had told him Batman needed him for something important.

In his distraction he failed to see Batman not standing five feet away from him.

“Bats, what is it exactly you called me here for?” Cyborg said getting closer to the leader of the Justice League. Batman turned to him facing away from the computer. On this computer were blueprints, Cyborg didn’t have enough time to scan them, and his recording function seemed to be failing.

“Victor, I called you here because I need your help.” Batman said walking over to him. Batman proceeded walk past the man and pull out a tray, on this tray were six boxes, they were the exact same size though they were made out of a material even Cyborg couldn’t scan.

Batman lay the tray down on a small table with wheels, Cyborg had a look at the boxes. They were each turned around the top of the boxes not showing.

“Please sit down Cyborg.” Batman said pulling up a chair. Cyborg felt no reason not to so he sat down on the stool Batman pulled out.

“Whats up Bats?” Cyborg said.

“Myself and Flash have been working on an upgrade for your arm cannon, I would like to install the prep so you can upload the gun to your system.” Batman explained.

Cyborg nodded his head, this wasn’t the first time Batman had upgraded his gear. Same with most leaguers, He pays for them and gives them new toys to work with.

Batman pulled out six magnetic balls from on of the six boxes on the table. He took one and placed it on Cyborgs left arm, then proceeded to type something on his wrist gauntlet.

“Anything you want to talk about? While you know you upgrade my system?” Cyborg asked.

Usually Bruce stays quiet but this time much to the surprise to Cyborg he replied.

“A few years ago, Clark discovered a secret of mine.” He began putting the second ball on Cyborgs Right arm. As he typed some more into his gauntlet he continued.

“When he found out he confronted me, said what I was creating was crazy and unnecessary, said it was ‘sick’.”

Cyborg remained quiet, he was confused as to why Bruce humoured him and engaged in conversation. He finished typing and placed a ball in the centre of Cyborgs spine.

“So I showed him what I created and I explained. He didn’t believe I would ever use them. A ring made of Kryptonite.” He finished typing and placed the fourth ball, then began typing again.

“A yellow Lantern Ring to counter a green Lantern Ring. A staff that could drain pure kinetic energy the same Barry uses when he runs and then redirect that energy to any target of my choosing.” He placed the fifth ball, and began to type.

“Powered Kryptonian to counter an Amazonian strength. An EMP strong enough to fry any electronic it touches even one so secure no one on earth could even start hacking it.” He placed the sixth and final ball right on the back of Victors head.

The things he was saying started concerning Cyborg but he was too curious to say anything for fear Bruce stops talking.

“And electric staff that redirect all electricity in a two hundred mile radius to a single destination of my choice, even the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, though if not used right it could kill every thing that lives in the sea. Those are six inventions I created a good many years ago. Do you know who I made them for, and why Clark thought I would never use them.

Cyborg thought some more, Bruce was no longer typing but watching Cyborg waiting for a reaction. He kept asking himself who would Bruce use these things against. When he mentally scalded himself for being so dumb.

“The justice league, you designed them to take down the Justice League.” Victor replied. Bruce smiled a rare thing indeed but he was happy his friend found out the truth, even if it was too late.

“Why tell me about it thou-.” Then He realised. Cyborgs eye went wide. He stood up and tried to swing at Bruce, but Bruce pressed his finger down on the final button on his gauntlet and the six magnetic EMP’s activated frying Cyborgs body stopping his fist millimetres away from his face. Cyborgs body dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

“I’m sorry Victor but I had to do it, I hope you’ll understand. Someday.”


End file.
